Two Simple Words
by Iggity
Summary: Terribly curious as to what Hermione was doing, though he had an idea about what it was, Ron dug around in his pockets again, frantically feeling around for the metal that would allow him into the house to make Hermione's fantasies true.


**A/N:** OK, so this is for my best friend/wife Ellie. I've always wanted to write something like this, and I have no idea why it took me so bloody long to start it. Maybe because it's based on a _really_ fucked up fantasy I have or something. Oh well. Here it is.

**Two Simple Words**

Ronald Weasley was having a shitty week. His Auror training was working him to the limit and he came home every night later than he expected. Savouring the fact that it was a Friday, he searched his pockets for his keys. A noise came from within his flat and he froze, leaning a little closer to the door and trying to decipher the sound. There was a faint buzzing.

'Oh, Ron.'

Ron's eyes widened.

'Ron...yes, Ron. Oh, yes, Ron!'

The buzzing was drowned out by a squeaking of springs. Terribly curious as to what Hermione was doing (though he had an idea about what it was), Ron dug around in his pockets again, frantically feeling around for the metal that would allow him into the house to make Hermione's fantasies true. Already hard and silently cursing his many pockets, Ron drew his wand and pointed it at the doorknob.

'_Alohomora_,' he whispered.

The lock gave a tiny _click_ and Ron reached out and opened the door, letting himself into his house. Not able to see anything but the coffee table and the back of the sofa, Ron tiptoed over and saw ... an empty couch?

'OH, RON!'

Ron looked around the living room and saw a little green light on the thing that Hermione called a stereo. He walked over and examined it.

'Yes! YES! RON!'

Ron felt his hard-on soften a bit as the fact that it was only a recording sank into his mind. He pressed the button that was labeled 'stop'.

'OH YES, RO-'

He sighed and sat down on the couch. He was hoping that Hermione was really here. He stretched himself out on the sofa and jumped up immediately as something hard pressed into his back. He searched around and pulled out a plastic penis. Ron sighed and walked down the hall to his bedroom, giving up on the hope that Hermione was here. He opened the bedroom door.

'Hello Ron.'

Ron felt his softened cock regain the hardness it had lost. Hermione _was_ here. Dressed in leather. Holding a whip. He dropped the dildo and gaped at her.

'Her_mi_one,' he whimpered.

Black leather corset with black leather boots and her hair pinned up in a one-clip-out-and-it-all-comes-tumbling-down fashion. His trousers were _incredibly_ uncomfortable.

'Hard week?' she purred. 'Come here; I'll make it all better.'

'With a whip?' Ron asked, eyes wide.

Hermione huffed.

'Well, if you're going to be like that -'

'No! No, I just mean ... Gods, I missed you,' he breathed, closing the door and walking over to her.

Hermione gave him an evil grin and backed away from Ron when he bent down to kiss her. He furrowed his eyebrows.

'Strip,' she demanded.

Ron blinked.

'What?'

Hermione cracked the whip.

'I said, strip,' she repeated. 'And _don't _make me say it again.'

Ron grinned.

'Or ...?'

Hermione took a step back and cracked the whip again in Ron's direction. He flinched a bit when it made its snapping noise and when he looked down, his shirt was in tatters and he had small cuts on his chest. He blinked and looked at Hermione, who was still smirking evilly.

'Reason enough for you?' she asked, her voice deep.

Ron licked his lips before taking off his shirt and fumbling with his belt and the clasps of his trousers. He frantically pushed them down his legs along with his Chudley Cannons boxers and almost tore them in the process of kicking them away after kicking off his shoes and yanking off his socks.

'Where did you get that?' he asked, eyeing the whip.

Hermione's smirk grew.

'I have my ways,' she replied lightly. 'Now, lay on the bed. Face down.'

Ron did as he was told and got comfortable. Praying that she wasn't acting too harshly, Hermione crawled on top of Ron and trailed the leather straps of the whip down his back lightly. He shivered a bit and Hermione grinned before leaning down and placing light kisses on the back of his neck. She rubbed her leather-clad breasts over Ron's back and he gave a soft moan.

'Merlin, Hermione,' he whispered. 'Let me kiss you. Please. I missed you.'

'No,' said Hermione, although she was screaming at herself to let Ron take control of this.

Ron groaned as Hermione rocked against his back. She stood and Ron looked over his shoulder.

'Hermione, what -?'

'Turn over,' she demanded.

Ron's eyes glinted and he flipped onto his back and looked up at her. His hands went to her ankles and he rubbed the boot that enclosed her foot.

'I have a question for you,' he whispered.

Hermione walked backwards a bit before dropping to her knees and rocking against Ron's cock.

'Oh?' she said. 'And what would that be?'

'Sweet Circe, Hermione,' groaned Ron, gripping her waist.

Trying not to show Ron how much of an effect this simple action had on her, Hermione stopped moving.

'Your question, Weasley,' she breathed.

Ron looked at her.

'Tape,' he muttered. 'When the hell did you make that?'

'About forty-five minutes ago,' Hermione breathed in his ear. 'And it's a CD. Not a tape. I put it on repeat.'

Ron shivered and Hermione took the lobe into her mouth, knowing (for obvious reasons) just how sensitive his ears were. Slowly, she moved her tongue over the lobe before releasing it and nibbling her way up to the shell of his ear. She ran the tip of her tongue over it and felt Ron's cock twitch a bit as he whimpered lightly. Hermione ground herself onto him and he moaned.

'Hermione,' he panted. 'I need you. Now.'

'No,' said Hermione.

She crawled off the bed and raised her wand. Flicking it, Ron's arms were drawn over his head and were bound to the headboard. Hermione flicked her wand again and Ron's legs were then bound to the posts of his bed.

'Hermione. Hermione, please. _Please_,' Ron begged.

Hermione crawled back onto the bed and started kissing up Ron's leg, ignoring his pleas.

'Be a good boy,' she purred before enveloping Ron's cock with her mouth and tongue. She tilted her head a bit and swirled her tongue while moving her head up and down.

Ron let out a loud moan.

'Fuck, Hermione,' he called.

Hermione slipped a finger into her mouth and stroked Ron with it, still moving her tongue over him. He shouted her name and Hermione lightly grazed her teeth over the head of Ron's cock. She kept this up until she knew he was close to his orgasm. Freeing his cock, Hermione smirked evilly at Ron before grabbing the whip again. She moved the straps down to Ron's cock and twirled the handle of the whip, making the straps brush lightly against Ron. He jerked his hips and gave a loud moan.

'Hermione, please. Please, stop. Stop, I don't want -'

Hermione kissed him to shut him up. Dropping the whip and grabbing her wand instead, Hermione waved it and set Ron free. His hands immediately tangled in her hair and pulled her mouth closer to his. He flipped them and moved his mouth down to Hermione's neck, nibbling and sucking and licking and kissing. Hermione's wand dropped to the ground.

'Mmm, Ron. Stop,' she said.

Ron looked at her.

'What?'

'We're going to try something,' Hermione whispered.

'What _kind_ of something?'

'A new kind of something,' she purred. Hermione waved her wand and Ron looked down at his penis. 'Endurance Charm, love.'

'And why would I need that?' he asked, his voice deep.

Hermione gave yet another evil smile as she looked at his eyes; they were a darker blue than normal, clouded with lust and want.

'Well, you see,' said Hermione, 'I have this plan. I read that when a woman has multiple orgasms, it makes sex more … intense. Or something along those lines.'

Ron's eyes widened.

'Well, let's get started then, shall we?' he said quickly.

Hermione laughed.

'Not just yet, Ronald,' she purred. 'There are rules to this.'

'Rules?' Ron gulped.

Hermione gave him a smirk and kissed him deeply, playing with his tongue. Ron pulled back.

'No, no, no,' he said. 'You need to explain what you mean by 'rules', first.'

Hermione sighed.

'Do you not trust me?' she asked.

'Not when you're dressed like that,' Ron exclaimed, looking Hermione up and down.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Ronald, just go with the flow, would you?'

Ron sighed.

'Fine. What are the rules?'

'Just two,' said Hermione. 'Crack of the whip means I want you to go faster. Rub on the back means stop. I don't care if you're mid-thrust, you stop.'

Ron raised an eyebrow.

'All right,' he said slowly. 'Why do I think that there's a catch?'

Hermione smiled.

'Because there always is. Especially with me,' she replied. 'The catch is that we're duct taping our mouths shut.'

'Excuse me?' said Ron, eyes wide.

Hermione let out a loud laugh and reached over.

'Here,' she said, picking up a roll of silver tape and a pair of scissors. She pulled some of the tape off and measured it across Ron's mouth. 'Just stick this on over your mouth.'

'No bloody way,' said Ron, shaking his head. 'I think that corset has stopped all the blood from circulating properly. Your brain isn't getting enough blood.'

Hermione huffed.

'I'll use that whip again, I swear I will,' she threatened.

Ron gave a little grin.

'Well, if you really think it's necessary …'

Hermione picked up the whip and cracked it on Ron's buttocks. He gave a yelp.

'Ouch!'

'I told you I would. Am I not a woman of her word?' Hermione asked, trailing the straps up Ron's back.

'True that. I can trust you?' he asked.

'Well, obviously, Ron! I cannot believe that you would just think that –'

Ron kissed Hermione, shutting her up. She pushed him away.

'I was just double-checking,' he said quietly. 'Go ahead.'

Hermione smiled and placed the strip of tape over Ron's mouth, smoothing it out. She kissed him over the tape and then cut a strip for herself. Ron took it from her and Hermione opened her mouth to object, but Ron pushed her chin up and taped her mouth closed. Hermione gently gripped Ron's cock and guided it into her. Ron pressed himself in all the way and Hermione gave a groan as he filled her. He found a brilliant rhythm and Hermione gripped the headboard above her head with her free hand and cracked the whip with the other.

Ron sped up just a smidgen and Hermione cracked the whip again, arching against Ron and making sounds that could have been moans if they weren't being muffled by the tape on her mouth. She cracked the whip a third time and Ron went even faster, pounding into her and making the bed squeak. Hermione suddenly slapped the hand that was gripping the headboard down on Ron's back and rubbed. Ron stopped immediately and Hermione felt as her chest heaved. She regained her composure and removed her hand and cracked the whip.

Ron started moving again and looked right into Hermione's eyes as he moved. She kept making sounds and they raised in volume as Hermione kept cracking the whip. She felt Ron press down on her bellybutton and she climaxed, screaming through the tape. Ron kept pounding into her (for Hermione hadn't rubbed his back again) and Hermione dropped the whip, unable to control anything. She gripped the headboard and rolled her hips toward Ron's, meeting him halfway and grinding against him, never wanting him to stop.

Hermione kept moaning loudly though the tape and had it not been in place, the neighbours probably would have blushed at the sound. She came again and again. Ron was trying to say something but the tape was blocking his mouth. Hermione reached up and tore the tape off of Ron's mouth just as he reached down and did the same to her. A loud moan escaped her mouth as soon as the tape had been removed.

'The charm,' Ron panted. 'The charm's wearing off, love.'

Hermione nodded.

'Good, it should be,' she managed to choke out before screaming and riding out her fourth orgasm of the night.

Ron kept moving and both of Hermione's hands found his back. He stopped instantly.

'No,' she whimpered. 'Rules no longer apply. Move, just move.'

Ron pulled back slowly and inched his way back in to Hermione.

'Faster. Please,' she moaned.

'No,' groaned Ron. 'It's my turn, now.'

He kept up his torturously slow pace, never once changing his rhythm. Hermione raised both knees and wrapped her legs around Ron's waist, trying to push him in deeper. Ron pressed his forehead against Hermione's shoulder and Hermione felt her body start to convulse around Ron's cock. Only then did he slow almost to a complete stop. Hermione whimpered and tried to rock her hips up to Ron's, but he gripped her hips and held them steady, slowly, very slowly driving himself into her.

'Please, Ron,' whimpered Hermione.

'Not yet,' he groaned, pulling back out.

Ron stopped moving and Hermione cried out.

'Ron. Please!'

'Marry me,' he whispered, looking at Hermione.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked back at him, her mouth wide open.

'What?' she panted.

'Marry me,' Ron repeated, moving forward and back again.

Hermione called out.

'Marry me, Hermione,' he groaned, stilling his movements again.

Hermione nodded.

'Yes,' she breathed.

Ron grinned at her.

'Really?' he asked.

Hermione nodded again and smiled back.

'Yes,' she repeated.

Ron kissed her and drove himself back into Hermione. She moaned into his mouth and after a couple more thrusts, he pressed her bellybutton again. Hermione arched into her fiancé, her mouth ripping from his as she screamed his name. Ron called his fiancée's name as he climaxed and the two collapsed, breathless, but completely giddy.

'You mean it?' Ron asked after a few minutes.

Hermione gave a little laugh.

'Yes,' she said. 'I mean it. I'll marry you.'

Ron grinned and kissed her.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** So I didn't think that Hermione would be able to pull through with sexing Ron up while he was all bound and stuff. Hell, I highly doubt that Hermione would be as interesting with sex as she is here! Ha. 


End file.
